


The Problem With Plagiarism

by mouseInk



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Madara is a mess, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseInk/pseuds/mouseInk
Summary: Madara had just lost Izuna, and Tobirama has developed a new technique that lets him be everywhere at once. Something had to be done if the Uchiha Clan were to survive. That something probably shouldn't have been messing with the Hiraishin seals, but, well, you live and you learn. Besides, it'll all work out in the end- there's a new Izuna here, that's got to count for something.OR: Why you shouldn't mess with someone else's seals when you don't know how they work.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 383
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	The Problem With Plagiarism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/gifts).



> thanks to KrakenMo for giving this a quick read through and comments before posting!
> 
> one of leaf's prompt for this exchange went something like "Izuna or Madara traveling to the Pre-Massacre timeline" and I had other ideas!
> 
> please enjoy

Madara rarely stepped foot outside of his home after Izuna’s death.

Most of the Clan chalked it up to grief. A few discontents privately considered that Madara was only _acting_ distraught because he was trying to cover up the fact that he arranged Izuna’s death to take his eyes. None were bold enough to state that when his chakra permeated the Uchiha compound, strangling, choking, snuffing life out like smoke from a funeral pyre.

If anyone were bold enough to step foot in the Clan Head’s home, they wouldn’t be initially shocked at what they saw. The house was in complete disarray. A nest was slowly being built, made of discarded scrolls, clothes, weapons and armor. 

All nests hold a treasure within. This particular Golden Goose’s egg was none other than an imprinted Hiraishin seal, placed by Tobirama on the back of Izuna’s full-plate.

Izuna had privately relayed to his brother, while on his deathbed that Tobirama had developed a new technique that broke space-time. He had managed to capture the activation and usage with his Sharingan, and was able to use a genjutsu to imprint it onto Madara. It wasn’t a body flicker as much as it was a body _rip_ ; Tobirama was singlehandedly fighting Izuna’s entire squad on his own. He made sure to stress the _time_ part of space-time: the bastard Senju had seemed to barely be breaking a sweat; surely, he was borrowing energy and time from a past or future version of himself. 

Hashirama’s Mokuton was enough of a problem on it’s own; Madara knew he would be dead a hundred times over if the idiot didn’t believe in a peaceful future, but Tobirama didn’t share the same naive mercy his brother had. 

If Tobirama could be everywhere at once, especially now that he didn’t have Izuna to oppose him on the field, it would be the end of the Uchiha. The current state of his home was due to Madara tearing apart any and everything that Tobirama had gotten his hands on in the past six months. He _had_ to have tried placing a seal on one of them, it was almost a certainty. It was the type of ruthless plan that he would have loved, to destroy the Uchiha from within by using their own leaders as gateways for an assassination.

The prize of several days of restless searching, lack of sleep, and starvation was the seal. The impression was faint, but it was something different from any seal Madara had ever seen before from anything recovered from the field.

So long as Madara understood how to use Tobirama’s Hiraishin seals, he could follow him through the battleground while keeping Hashirama in check.

There was only one way to be sure that it would work, though. A live test. 

Cautiously, from the opposite side of the house-turned-workshop from the seal, he recalled Izuna’s description of the jutsu, and worked his way through basic handseals to trigger the seal. Bird first, then Hare, to invoke freedom and swiftness, followed by Boar and Ram to break down the barriers of time and space, to impart his will on reality. Finally, he followed with Snake, not in the least because Tobirama used it, but also to represent… the flow of time? The lightning nature of Hiraishin, at least.

It was certainly bad practice to experiment alone with a jutsu you’ve never used before, doubly so if it was one you’ve never seen with your own eyes. Someone else’s eyes didn’t count, even if they had the Sharingan. It was undeniably a bad idea to use a jutsu you didn’t conceptually understand. It was worse to do it in conjunction with a seal you’re only _mostly_ sure connected to the jutsu.

Madara had thoughts of Izuna passing through his head as he finished the seals. If it truly was a space-time jutsu, he could fix this, and bring his brother back.

Of course, it was never going to work that way. Time and fate have a special connection that few ever understand. Like lightning to metal, he was carried away, and disappeared in a golden flash of light.

* * *

Madara Uchiha was a dignified shinobi.

He’d ardently deny to you that he was screaming the entire time he felt his body rip itself into two, despite the fact that it would be completely reasonable to be screaming. It wasn’t that the air was crashing into his face at relativistic speeds, which would certainly be a problem, but that the air and his face were in fact, occupying the same position in space.

There are several different theories as to what actually would happen if two entirely different bits of matter were at the exact same point. Some people would suggest that this would create a black hole, due to the abrupt increase in gravitational forces. Others would kindly point out that quantum entanglement in the smallest scale was a distinct possibility. Nobody in their right mind would attempt this without knowing for certain what would occur, since black holes sucked.

Madara was not in his right mind, but that didn’t truly matter anyways because he didn’t think about subatomic particle interactions in his free time, like some sort of caveman.

The pain abruptly stopped after what felt like an eternity of agony. Gingerly, Madara opened his eyes to the sight of Izuna before him.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, before Madara swiftly calmed himself down with a little chakra technique his Uncle once taught him, known as lighting yourself on fire. 

“Holy shit!” A girl next to Izuna shouted in alarm. “Is this you from the future? I knew that fire Chidori was a bad idea.”

“Hn,” Izuna crossed his arms. “As if I’d let myself go like that.”

The girl tutted. “Don’t be rude. You’re only hurting your feelings.”

“Izuna?” Madara asked gingerly. He extinguished himself, recycling the chakra to activate his Sharingan. With it, he could see now that this wasn’t Izuna. The distinct flavor of ozone permeated not-Izuna’s chakra, while the doppelganger’s physical imperfections stuck out like sparks from a lightning bolt. Izuna was older, his face taller and more regal. Not-Izuna had a scowl etched on his face, which was probably due to the fact that he and his partner had drawn swords and taken battle stances.

“Explain yourself. Where did you get those eyes?” Not-Izuna spat, Sharingan spinning in tandem with Madara’s. At the very least, this _was_ an Uchiha- even if his clan’s fire nature had been watered down, he very proudly wore the Uchiha mon over his strange garb. It further confirmed that this wasn’t Izuna- his Sharingan only held the three tomoe, no Mangekyo to be seen.

The girl next to him held a sparking, brilliant gold blade that pulsed with not quite the same as Not-Izuna’s (but still violent) lightning nature. Madara would’ve easily classified her as an Uchiha as well, but her eyes were still dark, not a fiery red, and he could see a Nara mon on her jacket. Her grip tightened and her guard closed further in as she muttered below her breath. Seals floated around her, writing and rewriting themselves out of existence like they didn’t realize that they weren’t supposed to exist. “Sasuke, I think we’d better go. If this is-”

“These happen to be my eyes. I am Madara Uchiha,” he announced, holding his arms out beside him. “23rd Head of the Uchiha Clan. Son of Tajima Uchiha.”

The Nara girl’s eyes narrowed, but she said nothing as Not-Izuna-But-Sasuke stepped forward. “Madara Uchiha has been dead for close to a century now. Try again.”

She was crafty enough to signal to him with her off-hand, while attempting to keep Madara’s eyes. The girl gingerly lowered her sword, flicking it out of existence, towards one of the brief flickers of her seal-cloud- _a storage seal of some sort?_ \- before drawing a three-pronged kunai.

“Does this look familiar to you?” She asked cautiously, showing off the seal on the hilt.

Madara paused, Sharingan obsessing over every inch. The specific markings themselves weren’t familiar, but the way the latent chakra pulsed with the ebb and flow of nature chakra around it was identical to Tobirama’s seal. Slowly, he nodded.

The girl sighed in despair, sheathing the kunai and gesturing for Sasuke to lower his sword. “I don't think he's lying. This is Madara Uchiha,” she confirmed. “From the past.”

He gave an exasperated look back at her, slumping his shoulders. “ _Please_ tell me you’re joking.”

She giggled, before glancing back at Madara and shaking her head. “The Hiraishin is a _time_ -space jutsu. I’m betting he tried to use Nidaime-sama’s, and ended up here.”

“That doesn’t sound right,” Sasuke frowned. “Yondaime-sama used it all the time, and I don’t think he ever time-travelled.”

The Nara girl waved a finger at him. “You don’t know of any _unclassified_ information that he time-travelled.”

Madara piped up after trying to grasp the concept of their conversation. “I’m sorry. The Nidaime and the Yondaime… what exactly?”

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand, right never leaving the handle. “Okay. Okay, this is happening right now. So… tell me _why_ we’re letting our guard down around Madara Uchiha of all people.”

She gave a half shrug. “I mean, he hasn’t tried killing us yet.”

Sasuke scratched the point of his chin with his index finger and thumb. “That does give him more points than most people we run into,” he muttered.

“Probably doesn’t know about Konoha,” Nara offered.

“I don’t particularly like trees, if that helps,” Madara butted in. Internally, he cringed. Why, why did he interrupt them in the middle of their list of reasons-not-to-fight-him. Certainly, Madara was one of the most gifted shinobi around, but he didn’t want to make a habit of fighting Uchiha if he could avoid it.

Social blunder aside, the girl smirked. “It does… in a way. I’m going to tell you a little story about a man named Danzo Shimura.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a Danzo v. Madara scene for fight scene practice and a Madara picks up Itachi from Akatsuki scene, but it's been like, two or three weeks since the collection revealed and I just don't have time to write those.
> 
> but like, hey, if anyone wants to add on, go for it! :)


End file.
